Freedom of the Flame
by XxMissXWonderLandxX
Summary: This is my Avatar TLA story : it includes my OC Kikiyo and the characters from the show : it stars with Kikiyo's profile, the start to get to know the lovely assassin who will capture hearts and literally rip others out. Warning this story does not follow the whole guideline of the original, things are changed around a bit but it still follows the main point. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First Name: Kikiyo

Last Name: -unknown-

Nick name- Kiki, Ki, yo-yo -she hates this one haha

Eye color- gold

Hair color- black (goes down to mid-thigh)

Occupation- Assassin (one of the top ranked in the nation)

Birthday- October 13thßday she was found, actual birthday is in the summer but is unknown

Country- Fire Nation

Talents- Fighting…..that's seriously it.

Height- 5"5

Weight- 110

Family/past-blood family unknown, however Kikiyo was found as a young infant by a master assassin and was trained up to the age of 12 extreme assassination techniques and became one of the top killers in the nation. At the age of 12 she was "given" (sold) to the general (Mai's family) to protect the small family, Mai and Kikiyo quickly become friends –Kikiyo is the reason Mai learned to throw knifes so well-. The girls became close like sisters and were almost never seen apart, when Mai would go to the palace to play with her friends Kikiyo would accompany her as a bodyguard but her skills quickly impresses the young fire princess and she is accepted into the group. As the girls grow Kikiyo trains hard becomes the top assassin in the nation and prides herself that she is one of the princess's favorites.

A. How old are you?  
-16 ½-17 ish

B. What's your theme song?  
-story theme-Awake and Alive by Skillet

Personal theme- Skyscraper by Demi Lavato

C. What's your goal in life?  
-what every servers goal is, to be the best there is at what I do and serve my nation.

D. Favorite food or drink.  
-I enjoy jasmine tea with a bowl of rice and fish

E. Have any kids?  
-*blinks several times* absolutely not, my lifestyle would not allow for it.

F. Killed anyone?  
-*quirks eyebrow and scratches cheek*…..your kidding…right?

G. Hate anyone?  
- *pulls out long scroll of paper* anyone who happens to end up on my hit-list I guess, oh and Katara…I can't stand that whiny little peasant.

H. Love anyone?  
-I thought I had loved someone once *looks down then back up and narrows eyes* but that part of my life is long over.

I. Favorite season?  
-Although I rarely use my fire bending, I would have to say summer. The long sunny days make me feel more powerful. *grins*

J. What's your greatest fear?  
-Failing. Or ending up like a fairy tale damsel in distress princess *rolls eyes* I don't want to wait on anyone else to save me from my own problems. I can do it myself.

K. Any secrets?  
-I have a locket that I wear around my wrist (it was a necklace when I was a baby) that states my name and an inscription from my parents, its my most prized possession.

L. Whose your best friend(s)?

-My 'sister' Mai, we have always had our ups and downs but we usually work through them. Ty lee and Azula are close best friends as well, together our group is unbeatable *smiles* (obviously she's one of Ozai's angels)

M. What are you going to do when this tag is over?  
-*holds up list and giggles* go to work

N. What is your eye color?

-Gold, like everyone else here in the fire nation duh.

O. Does your name have a special meaning?  
-no not really. Nothing about me really has any special meaning to it….

P. Do you find yourself attractive?  
-*quirks eyebrow and rolls eyes* how attractive do you need to be to kill people, seriously?

Q. Any last words?  
- don't get yourself on my list.


	2. Freedom of the Flame Part 1

This starts out with Kikiyo and her trainer walking down a country pass, obviously on a long journey.

"Master Ohimashu…..Master Ohimashu where are we going?" asked a small voice trailing behind the old assassin trainer. With a croaked and slightly tired voice the old timer sighed and answered the little voices question without taking his eyes off the road ahead "Kikiyo, have I not told you a thousand times before? A true master of assassination techniques always holds their tongue, only speaking when necessary or spoken to by a superior". A loud huff could be heard from behind followed by an angered voice "I am too a master". With another sigh Ohimashu kept a stern voice with the girl as they traveled on "If that were true, you would have mastered the technique of silence by now". Another huff came from behind and the two walked on down the road awhile until the little girls curiosity once again got the best of her. "Master, where are we going?" she asked once more. The old man stopped and turned toward the small 12 year girl "to your new home Kikiyo, we both knew this day was to come. I have taught you all that I can teach you, you were one of my brightest pupils and one day will become a true master… granted that you keep up with your exercises." The old man smiled slightly and patted the girl's head of long raven hair and kept moving forward "An old friend has heard word of you and your skills, he has requested that you be a protector of his daughter." Kikiyo considered this for a moment and quickly sprinted to keep up with her master, "But doesn't he have body guards already? Why not use one of them?" she questioned. Ohimashu folded his hands in his long sleeves speaking softly "Because his daughter needs a body guard she can trust and more importantly she needs a friend. Kikiyo you are but only a year or so older then her, you are the only one of your age with the skill qualified enough for this job, she needs to trust you so that you may protect her. If you become her friend she will take you with her wherever she goes, and therefore she will be protected always." Kikiyo rolled her eyes, flipped her black ponytail over her shoulder and huffed "sounds more like a babysitting gig to me." The old man looked at her wide eyed for a moment then started chuckling, "well I guess you could look at it that way. Look there Kikiyo, there is the palace." He said pointing to a magnificent building of gold's and reds. "And just across from it is your new home." As her master started down the hill towards the large village Kikiyo stood in awe chewing on her lip. This was the first time she had felt nervous about a mission in her whole life. As she started down the hill she knew that she was forever leaving her old life behind and a new one would start just beyond the gates of the village ahead.

Soon the two came to a large golden gate, Kikiyo stared at her new surroundings as Ohimashu conversed with a guard who proceeded to look her up and down then nodded his head at another guard who opened the gate. Ohimashu thanked the guard and the two walked up the long path to the front door "Jeeze, a little much don't you think?" Kikiyo commented only to be hushed by her master as the great metal doors swung open. "Ohimashu!" a middle aged man dressed in extravagant armor greeted them and welcomed them inside. After a bit of conversing and handshakes between the two men the armored man turned to Kikiyo examining her from head to foot "she's absolutely perfect!" he commented "Dearest! Come in here and take a look at the new addition" he called. A moment passed and a women with long dark hair and a pale young girl came around a corner and joined the group still standing by the door. The armored man smiled slightly and pushed the pale girl towards Kikiyo, "This is my daughter, Mai." Kikiyo looked at the pale girl, placed her right fist on her chest and bowed "It is my pleasure, to promise to serve and protect you my lady."


	3. Freedom of the Flame Part 2

-Fast forward a few months,

Kikiyo is now around 13 and has started training Mai in knife throwing. The girls have declared each other as sisters and usually refer to each other as such. Kikiyo goes with Mai everywhere as the two are almost inseparable, Kikiyo even accompanies her little sister when she goes to the palace to play with her friends. Kikiyo's skills have duly impressed the young princess and she usually has to demonstrate her skills for Azula (as well as train with her), however the young assassin doesn't mind in the slightest she absolutely loves to serve her princess. Whenever the higher girls (Azula, Mai and Ty Lee) were learning something with an elder Kikiyo would busy herself exploring the palace. (Slaves and servants are not allowed to be educated by the elders. Since Kikiyo was sold to Mai's family she is a slave, however she is treated more as a servant).

The day was warm and quite, the only audible sounds that could be heard were the singing of the birds and the soft pad of Kikiyo's feet upon the stone walkway. The girl took in a deep breath and smiled she loved this time of day and could smell the alluring scents of the royal garden just ahead. Kikiyo had just turned the bend into the garden when a movement caught her eye and instinctively, fast as light, she ducked behind one of the many rose bushes. Moving one of the branches to clear her view Kikiyo noticed a boy in the garden and it looked like he was practicing some bending moves 'wow this guy is terrible' Kikiyo thought to herself as she watched the boy try to perfect a move and fail horribly…every time. After a few minutes of careful observation she realized who she was watching, Azula's older brother and the nation's prince. At this realization Kikiyo had started to giggle uncontrollably and was soon struck with a rock in the head. "Who's there?! By order of the prince I demand that you show yourself!" he bellowed. Kikiyo rubbed her head, groaned and crawled out of the rose bush toward the moody prince. "You really should watch where your throwing these you know" She stated as she threw the rock to the princes feet "Well YOU should not be spying on me, slave" he retorted and kicked the rock away.

At this Kikiyo huffed and placed her hands on her hips angrily "Well pardon the hell outta me if watching you ATTEMPT to firebend is amusing" taking a step toward the girl the prince clenched his fists angrily and hissed back "and just what is **that** supposed to mean?!". Kikiyo rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and giving a cocky smile explained "it means, you really suck at this, I mean come on I have met fire toads with more talent than you" The princes golden eyes widened in surprise as all the muscles in his body tensed and un-tensed several times.

Kikiyo slightly stepped back getting ready to get into a fight position if need be, but a fight wasn't what came next instead the prince groaned and fell to a seated position on the ground. "I know, for some reason I just can't get this right!" Kikiyo quirked an eyebrow at the boy and sat down a few inches in front of him, he was not crying but she could see that he was obviously very upset. Scratching her cheek with her index finger Kikiyo pondered on what she should do next, he could have her arrested at any given point if she had upset him enough. "hey, um…I think we got off on the wrong foot…uh... My name is Kikiyo" she tried but the prince did not lift his eyes, noticing that that didn't work Kikiyo scooted closer to him "you know, if it helps…your way better at bending then I am. And it wasn't that bad, you may just need a new medium is all" she cooed. The boy stirred slightly and Kikiyo smiled, she had caught his interest. "wait here" She said getting to her feet and before the prince could question her she had already disappeared behind the bend.

A few minutes went by and the prince eventually stood up and stretched, turning he could hear the padding of running feet and soon the girl Kikiyo was back with a good sized red satchel bouncing along beside her. "Here, try these!" she huffed while shoving twin swords into his hands. The prince looked at the weapons confused "and what are these?" Kikiyo smiled and pulled another pair of swords from the bag "your new medium".

-About an hour or so later

"See your improving fast" Kikiyo stated as she dodged one of the princes swords. "Shut up and fight back slave!" he growled at her. Kikiyo blinked her eyes several times as a cocky smirk lightly touched her lips "I could fight back…" she quickly dodged forward, blocked his attacks and before he knew it he was pinned to the ground both of her swords blades lingering at his neck "…but I would end up killing you" she finished. The prince blinked several times in surprise as Kikiyo lifted her swords and stood back allowing him to sit up "well I think that's enough for today yeah?" she asked him. The boy slowly got to his feet and nodded as she packed the swords back into the bag, wiped her forehead and smiled "wow that was actually a lot of fun! Hey I'll tell you what if we ever meet here again ill bring the swords and we can practice some more" the prince nodded in agreement as Kikiyo realized what time it was "oh no! the girls will be getting out of their lesson any minute! I have to go!" standing in front of the prince Kikiyo placed her fist over her heart and bowed in a salute "it has been an honor practicing with you your highness" Kikiyo had turned to hurry toward where her mistress would be waiting for her but she found that she was being pulled back. Soon she had noticed that the prince had grabbed her arm in a firm hold and forced her to come back to where she previously stood "…my name is Zuko…you may address me as such..Kikiyo" Kikiyo smiled and once more bowed "ok ill see you later then Zuko" and without another word she was off.

- 5 months later, in the garden.

Exhausted Kikiyo sat in the cool grass and laughed "see? I told you you would get better with practice" Zuko took a seat next to her and sighed "yeah, I guess" Kikiyo rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder before exhaling and watching the birds make their flights across the garden. All was quiet for a while when suddenly Zuko's voice broke the silence between them "Kikiyo?" pulling her attention from the birds Kikiyo turned to his direction only to be surprised by his lips crashing onto hers. For a moment she couldn't move, she just sat there completely stunned, then realizing exactly what was happening she quickly pulled away from him and lightly touched her lips with her fingertips. "Zuko! What are you doing!?" the prince stared at her for a moment and scooted closer to her "Kikiyo, I…." fighting with himself for a few seconds he struggled to get the words out "I…I like you" Kikiyo could feel her cheeks go red as she blinked in astonishment "Zuko it is forbidden, a slave and a prince cannot be together it is against the law and you know that" Zuko's eyes shifted up and down several times "yes..I know.." biting on his lower lip and gently taking hold of her fingers he continued "..but this time I don't really care" Kikiyo was stunned, she sat quiet for a few seconds then smiled "well aren't you just the nations rebel?" she asked playfully before leaning into his embrace once more.

A/N- i dont own avatar or its characters, only Kikiyo is mine

i know that last part was kinda cheesy but i kinda wanted to put tht "nations rebel" part in there kinda as a foreshadow :)


	4. Freedom of the Flame part 3

About a year later.

Kikiyo is now around 14 ½-15 and Zuko 15 almost 16ish. The couple has kept their relationship a secret, meeting only at night or during the time they train while Kikiyo's friends are in their lesson. They have grown very fond of each other and although they care about each other very much, sneaking around is starting to wear down on the couple. Now that Mai is older she must be in lessons a lot more, leaving Kikiyo on her own for a while so she spends more time at the palace unattended by her mistress. At this point Zuko had just been recently burned and is getting ready to leave for his banishment.

"Katsumi! Katsumi!" Kikiyo called after the young palace maid, careful not to drop the newly washed towels on the floor Katsumi turned to find Kikiyo running down the hall towards her "Ah, Lady Kikiyo how are you dear?" Kikiyo stopped in front of the maid and smiled, tossing her long raven hair behind her shoulder "I am well Katsumi, thank you. But you do know that I am no Lady ma'am. I am a server of my nations royal family just as you" looking around the abandoned palace hallway Kikiyo continued "Katsumi, do you know where the prince is?" Shifting the weight of the towels the young maid thought for a moment "well last I saw of him he was in his room packing. By the looks of it I think he may ship off tonight" Kikiyo's golden eyes grew wide at the little maids words as she breathed "he isn't supposed to leave until tomorrow.." Katsumi quirked an eyebrow at the young assassin "what, I am sorry I didn't catch that".Quickly covering her lips with her finger tips Kikiyo gave the maid a quick bow, thanked her and set off at full speed toward the princes room.

When she reached the grand gold and red entrance of the princes room she found that the doors were already slightly cracked open, placing one hand on the door she pushed it open and stepped inside. "Zuko?...Zuko?!" she called, but no answer came, the room was completely empty. Looking around the room she realized that most of his belongings were gone, the windows were open, the walls were bare, and she was alone. Her raven hair lightly brushed against her skin making her shiver and feel even more alone. Pushing her hair away Kikiyo slowly walked over to the windows and shut them, resting her head on the glass her mind raced with thousands of questions, starting to feel a bit dizzy from her mix of emotions Kikiyo made her way to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed her fingertips had touched something, a scroll. Reaching for it her jaw clenched with anger and her eyes filled with tears as she pulled at the bright red string that held the note enclosed and spread the paper so that she could read it. Kikiyo had just begun to read the note when the door suddenly burst open with several armored guards filling the room as one of them bellowed "By order of the fire prince, I place you, Kikiyo, under arrest!" before Kikiyo had time to stir one of the guards came behind her with a gassed cloth and Kikiyo found that she was unable to move as her arms and legs were bound together. She was taken to the prisoners dungeons, once at the top one of the guards opened a dark cell and she was thrown inside, hitting her head on the stone wall and still unable to move Kikiyo lay on the cell floor until the throbbing in her head put her to sleep on the icy stone.


	5. Freedom of the Flame part 4 free?

The sun had not yet awoken. The room still and dark, the air cold, and the atmosphere; silent. Kikiyo sat in the middle of her cell facing the stone wall meditating in the silence when a slight sound in the hall had stirred her senses, making her eyes quickly flutter open. Her body remaining still and alert. A loud clicking had filled the room and the door swung open. The sudden noise startling her, Kikiyo shot up to her feet but did not dare turn to face whom had come to her lowly prison cell.

Kikiyo stood tense in her upright position, waiting for her intruder to state the business they had with her when a familiar clicking sound upon the stone floor made the corner of her mouth lift in slight amusement. "And what have you to do with me…..princess?" at this statement the clicking had ceased and an amused laugh that could only belong to one person, Azula, vibrated off the stone walls. "well, well I am glad to see that you are sound….Kikiyo, and that your senses have not faltered in the time that my brother had sentenced you here" Kikiyo clenched her fists, narrowed her eyes and growled "what is it you have come for…your highness?" behind her Kikiyo could hear the princess shrug as the clicking of her boots on the stone floor had continued "I have come to set you free Kikiyo…on one condition" sparking an interest Kikiyo released her fists and sighed "and what might that condition be?"

Sighing at the slave's stubbornness Azula crossed her arms and smirked "you will renounce your position of chains to the Hidako family and instead, come to serve me" the cell went silent for a few moments as Kikiyo pondered her choices. She could keep the only family she had ever known, and stay in prison…or become a palace slave for the princess and be "free". Finally she lifted her eyes, spun on her heel and bowed on her knees crossing her hand over her heart "it would be an honor, to serve you my lady" Smirking evilly Azula motioned for the guard to release her from the chains that bound her to the wall, and instead were traded for a single pair of chains around her wrists. **Kikiyo is considered extremely dangerous and unpredictable so as a palace slave she must wear a single shackle of chains around her wrists** walking outside of the tower Kikiyo had to shield her eyes from the early morning sun, it had been so long since she was outside and in pure sunlight with fresh (non-dusty) air. She didn't have more than a few seconds to take in the scenery and amazement of finally being outside her cell before a slightly annoyed cough from the princess snapped her back into reality. Lowering her head she humbly followed her new mistress toward the gates of the palace. The walk to the palace was silent all but for the clinking of Kikiyo's chains, each step taking her away from her towered prison and toward her new one; the royal palace of the of the Fire Nation.

As the giant gold and red doors swung open a rush of warm air blew over Kikiyo making her long raven hair blow gently around her pale skin. Although the air itself was warm she had felt that it may as well have blown from the frozen northern seas for with it it carried a rush of memories both good and bad but both making her long for the life she knew before. Brushing off the chilling feeling Kikiyo continued to follow the princess down a long brightly lit hallway as Azula began talking about her new duties and rules that she would follow. Kikiyo followed her mistress only half paying attention not noticing that they had stopped until she almost ran into the back of the princess, who gave her a half amused half annoyed glance as she opened the doors to a small room.

"This is where you will be staying Kikiyo" stepping aside the princess allowed the girl to enter her new room. It was small but larger than her cell, it had a comfortable REAL bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser with a mirror and chair and a large window covered with bright red curtains that over looked the sea. "unbind her!" the princess suddenly snapped at the guard ultimately breaking the silence. Raising her eyebrows and shoving her shackled wrists in front of the guard Kikiyo sneered "you heard her". The prison guard gave an angry grunt and with an uneasy look plastered to his face did as the princess had said and unlocked her chains. Stepping toward her new servant Azula non-chalantly strode around the room, the corners of her mouth raising slightly "there is fresh clothes in the drawers, be sure to change" she said scrunching up her nose as her fingertips lightly picked at the fabric of Kikiyo's prison outfit "and when you are done, please come and join me in my room. That's an order." Eager to change out of the uncomfortable prison dress Kikiyo nodded quickly "yes ma'am"

Lifting her eyebrows Azula came closer to the girl "Kikiyo, when we are alone you don't need to be so formal" before Kikiyo had time to react the princess unexpectedly threw her arms around her, embracing her in a hug and sternly stating "after all we are still friends, are we not?" stunned Kikiyo could do nothing more than stand still as a statue and nod her head. Pulling away and brushing herself off Azula smiled and turned toward the door "remember Kikiyo… that is an order" and with that the door was shut and she and the guard were gone. Leaving her still motionless, rooted to the spot she had previously stood in until the warm air from the windows had snapped her from her trance.

Finally clean and dressed Kikiyo hesitantly stepped toward the vanity mirror, it had been so long since she had seen her own reflection, and half of her was cautious to see what it had to show. Stepping into view of the mirror she was stunned at what she saw, herself. Kikiyo sighed half relived and half embarrassed that she had found her own reflection staring back at her and not that of a monster. Running her fingers down her new attire she was pleased with her new look, she could easily move around in the soft cloth and she wouldn't bake in the heat of the sun. Turning her golden gaze to the door she sighed and confidently strode toward it, she was in no condition to piss off her new mistress, in which wasn't very hard to do.

Closing the door behind her Kikiyo made off down the palace hall ways, the hallways she had memorized as a young girl, the halls in which not so long ago filled her heart with joy; now empty. Picking up her pace Kikiyo strutted toward the royal chambers quickly passing several doors on each side until she found that her feet would move no more. She knew exactly where she was. Hesitantly she turned her head ever so slightly to the right, just enough so that her eyes could see the doorway through her raven bangs, it was his door. Rooted to the spot all she could think about was him, every time they would sneak in and out of that room to see each other, when they watched the nations lights from his window and all the promises that were made only a few steps from where she now stood.

Kikiyo didn't know how long she stood there it seemed like both seconds and years when a loud creaking of a door had startled her. "THERE you are! It's FINALLY about time Kikiyo" the princess sneered stepping in front of her own bedroom just a few meters down. Quickly dropping into a bow Kikiyo apologized "I am sorry princess; I have no excuse for my tardiness forgive me" striding toward the slave girl Azula quirked her eyebrows as her eyes flicked from the door of her brothers room to the kneeling slave and smirked evilly "He isn't there Kikiyo…. he hasn't been there since you had been in the tower and to tell the truth I don't think he's coming back anytime soon" Lowering her gaze to the floor Kikiyo quickly replied "I do not care my lady. I serve you faithfully….he is none of my concern" Azula's evil sneer grew at the slaves words "good answer. Now rise Kikiyo and follow me" ignoring the urge to look back at Zuko's door Kikiyo rose and followed Azula toward her bedroom. Kikiyo had barely walked in the door way when a pink blurr caught her eye and a sudden opposite force had sent her crashing to the ground. Groaning from the pounding in her head Kikiyo opened her eyes only to see deep grey ones staring back at her followed by a girlish squeal "Oh my spirits it really is you!" giggling slightly Kikiyo looked up at her attacker and smiled "hey Ty Lee, its good to see you too…..now would you mind getting off me?" Ty Lee smiled and gave Kikiyo one last hug before giggling casually "oh yea sure haha sorry about that" as Ty Lee did a backwards summersault off of Kikiyo and onto her feet another figure came into her view, a much darker figure. Suddenly there was a pale hand hovering in front of her face even without the matching black nail polish Kikiyo could tell who it was "long time no see, sis" she said taking the hand and being hoisted up to her feet. A small smile touched Mai's lips as she placed her hand on Kikiyo's shoulder "welcome back"


End file.
